


[Podfic] Potential

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Hux has a secret. He also has a chance to do away with his biggest rival. But, will he?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Potential

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthAstris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/gifts), [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts), [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Potential](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617004) by [DarthAstris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/pseuds/DarthAstris). 



[Potential](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/potential/s-ZVdn39Ojypk)

**Author's Note:**

> Further sound alteration, in long form.


End file.
